The Hyuuga's Family Reunion
by nejisexylady
Summary: The Hyuugas' family reunion is one of the oddest, biggest, and funniest events in the town of Konoha.Hina, Ino, Mari, Ten, Sakura reunite to have some fun after being apart to 2 years. When Sasuke and the guys come back home they see how much the girls ch


Kazuya: so this your first fic

NSL: yep and I think I did a good job…

Kazuya: do you know that are so sexy

NSL: what???!!!! Hey stay away from me!!!! I belong to Neji you know!!!

Kazuya: I don't care

NSL: Somebody help me!!!!!

Hinata: since NSL is currently busy I will do the disclaimer for her. She does not own Naruto or any other characters from the show. But she does own Mina and Chaori!!!

Sasuke P.O.V

I hate airplanes. They are so boring and quite. Being on the plane with these guys are even duller. I'm gonna lost my mind if I don't get off this damn plane sooner. (Bing) hello passengers this is your pilot speaking and we arriving in Konoha in about fifteen minutes so please fasten your seat belts. It's about damn time!!!! He asked us to go to his family reunion. I left Konoha for that very reason, but I needed to some excuse to leave school.

Normal P.O.V

Must we wear these shirts…. Now Hanabi I think they're cute. But mom they are blue and gold!! I mean come on they say, "A Family of Pride The Hyuugas". I- I think they cute. "See Hanabi Hinata's optimistic about it", said Utomi in a sing song voice. Alright the color isn't bad, but what was dad thinking when he came up with this saying. By the way where is dad? Oh you know… he's getting practice in for this year. You know that he's still upset about losing the 100 ft dash to Hiazshi last year. Honestly sometimes I wonder about that man. H-How long has he been getting up this early, Hinata asked looking out the window.

Oh a couple of weeks now. He's my human alarm clock! Just look at him go. Just look at him go, Utomi said in awe. He's moving so fast. H-His p- pants are too tight, Hinata said blushing. And he just hit a tree, ouch. That man still thinks that he is 20 years old. That's not what matters right

now. Hinata darling, would you please set out my cooking knives? Now the real fun begins MUWHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Are you sure that we should be in here with her and all these knives? I-I really don't know.

Ding Dong…

Utomi! Two voices echo through out the house. Uhhh ohh thought Hinata and Hanabi. "Mina!! Chaori!!, squealed Utomi, Did you bring the drinks?" "Sure did!!!!", Chaori said as she pulled out a crate filled with different kinds of bottles of Arbor Mist.

(We interrupt this show for an important author note. Before I head on with the story, my friend Kazuya and I would like to describe the lovely ladies known as Mina and Chaori. Standing at a sexy 5'4 is Mina Otaru. (Kazuya passes out from an intense nosebleed). This petite red head has sky blue eyes and is wearing her hair in a long side braid. She may look like she's still in here 20's but really is on the verge of turning 41. Today she is rocking a lovely shirt that says "The bigger!! The better!!" that fits snuggly around her breasts, a pair of khaki kapris, and black open toed stilettos. Don't let this beauty fool you. She is very powerful and quick to dismiss someone. On the other hand we have Chaori Cho standing at a proud 5'6. This woman is very beautiful, but scary as hell when you get on her bad side. Chaori has long silver black hair with piercing honey brown eyes. With inhuman strength and speed she keeps her body in top shape. Today she rocks a white tank top with a short denim jacket and a long pair of denim blue jeans with some icy white Nikes. Hey Kazuya are you okay!!! See that's why I don't take you out now!!! Thank you for your time)

Aunt Mina!!! Aunt Ori!!! shouted Hanabi as she hugs both of them. Nabi-chan you've grown up so much, yelled Mina as she squeezed the life out of Hanabi. I bet you are a heartbreaker. So has any boys asked you out yet, ask Mina with stars in her eyes. No…dad keeps scaring them away. One guy I liked was walking me home one day, and as we were walking I trip over a rock and he caught me; and just when we were about to kiss dad came out of nowhere holding a gun to his head. He told him that if he so much as breathes he will blow his fucking head away, and I never saw him again. "So where is Hina?" asked Chaori. I'm right here A-Auntie Ori. Oh!!! Hinata you look so adorable, she shouted as she swept her up in a bear hug. So when did you come home? Last night, but everyone else doesn't know I'm back.

Well I see that you three have a lot of catching up to do, so we going to go buy the rest of the food, Hanabi yelled pulling Hinata along with her. As she close the door, they heard they mother ask Chaori what's been going on in her life. As they walk out they front gates, they heard their mother scream HOW THE HELL YOU GET ARRESTED AGAIN?????!!!!!!. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!! STAY OUT OF

THIS MINA….. YOU TWO WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE (glasses being shattered and chairs being broken). "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON?????!!!!" shouted Haishi. Honey it's not what it look like, Utomi said sweetly. LIKE HELL IT DON'T, CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT UTOMI!!!!!, screamed Haishi. I'm sorry, cried Utomi with tears coming down her face. HEY DON'T YELL AT HER. YOU INSENSIVTIVE JERK yelled Mina and Chaori. (Punches, slaps, and howls of pain sounded throughout the mansion.)

Hinata P.O.V

It felt so good to be back home. I changed a lot these pass two years. My hair is longer and grew 2 inches making me 5'3. I look more like a woman, I don't even faint or get nervous, but I still stutter just a little. I can't wait to see my friends Temari, Ino, Ten Ten,and Sakura again. Speaking of them now I see them in a restaurant, and Mari look like she's about to commit murder.

Normal P.O.V

Don't you ever touch my ass again, screamed Temari as she threw a man out the window. Ino was trying to calm her down, while Ten Ten was holding her back. As the man's friends came to help him up; You slut!!!, he screamed , You and those sluttish friends can suck my dick. Ten Ten let Temari go, Ino said in a low voice.

10 minutes later……

You three get out my restaurant!!!!, yelled the manger. See you got us kicked out another restaurant Temari, yelled Ino. I don't like being harassed, and he deserved it anyways, spat back with a small pout. Ten Ten just shook her head at them and wonder how she kept her sanity all this time. Then they heard a soft laugh and a voice say I see you all haven't change m-much. Hinata your back!!!, all of them yelled, We miss you so much!!!

AN: so how was that!!!! It might suck a little, but hey this is my first fic. Please Rate and Review. No flames, but constructive criticisms are welcome.


End file.
